Sweets Princesses
by Crystal Stars or Lunar Falls
Summary: Crystal an original girl that can describe the taste, flavor, and color. She meet these people on the bus on the way. She somehow made it to St Mari and got into the A group and on Team Ichigo. She gotten herself a spirit and has a somehow related to Ichigo. She is getting the hang of the craziness of Team Ichigo and facing problems with her teammates. Be sure to review,fave,follow
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

"Grandmother!" Crystal shouted as my grandmother walks toward her.

"What is it dear?" She asked when she saw my frown.

"It is Ichigo! She fell!" Crystal shouted as Crystal cried.

"Don't cry dear.. I know what to do.. come child." She took my hand and walked her to the cafe.

"What are you going to do?" Crystal asked sniffing.

"Well why don't we make something for her to be happy?" Grandmother asked with a smile.

"What will we make?" Crystal asked liking the sound of the idea.

"Well Ichigo means strawberry, so why don't we make strawberry tarts? You two always eat it all when you were a little younger." My grandmoth said taking out the needed ingredients for the recipe.

"I didn't know that! Can I help?" Crystal asked.

"Well get her here slowly, and come to the kitchen later on." My grandmother told me the plan.

Crystal hurried and fetched Ichigo and help keep her balance.

"It hurts, Crystal!" Ichigo cried.

"I know a magical spell for to make the owie go away." Crystal said calmly.

"You do?" She smiled a bit.

"Owie Owie go away! See does it hurt less now?" Crystal asked when she smiled big.

"Better! Thanks you, Crystal!" Ichigo shouted happily, and smile bigger.

Crystal smiled, when Ichigo smiled Crystal can't help but to smile, no when lots of people smile.

We walked back and saw grandmother waving.

"Ichigo stay here!" Crystal said getting hr in the chair.

Crystal walked in and saw the beautiful tarts.

"This is yours!" Grandmother handed it to Crystal.

"Really?" Crystal smiled," I will bring this one to Ichigo! So we can eat it together!"

"Ok let me come too." My grandmother walked me out and saw Ichigo smiling.

"What's that?" Ichigo pointed.

"It is a tart." Crystal said.

"Oh let's eat it together then!" Ichigo shouted and took a piece of it and pulled it in her mouth.

**This is the different time of the flashback in the first or second episode.**

"The strawberry is sour and sweet, not too much and not to little of the sourness or sweetness.." Ichigo sighed happily.

"The cream with the base is perfectly balanced and well cooked. The cream is fluffy at a perfect amount." Crystal sighed happily.

"The mint that has a sour smell, but the strawberry is sweet enough to cover it and shows the beautiful taste of mint and strawberry." Ichigo opened her eyes.

"The colors are perfectly balanced too! The red, pink, and white of the strawberry fit well with the white cram, and the beautiful brown color, so does the mint!" Crystal opened her eyes.

"What amazing taste! You two are good." Grandmother took a picture of us.

"We love you grandma!" Ichigo and Crystal shouted.

Ichigo and Crystal then woke up.

"What was that dream?" Ichigo asked to herself," Who is Crystal?"

"Grandmother.. who is Ichigo again?" Crystal asked herself.

"Why did we had that dream?" Ichigo and Crystal asked.

**Little of Ichigo POV**

"Ah!" I shouted as I accidentally spilled the cream, we were practicing on making cream. The day before the start of a new year!

"Again?" Kashino sighed.

"Sorry I been having this dream, I can't stop thinking about her..." I sighed and bend down to get the bowl.

"What dream?" The Sweets Princes asked.

"This girl.. I can't remember her name from the dream but she was with me with grandmother eating a tart with me.. I feel like she is related to me. I feel as if we come together we can tasted the food better. My grandmother praised us with our amazing tasting skills."I sighed as I tried to remember the name.

"Hmm.." The Sweets Prince looked at me.

"I'm not lying!" I shouted at them angrily.

**Crystal**

"Wait what do you mean I get to go to St Mari?" I asked the mailman as he handed me my mail.

What Crystal looked like?

I have blue hair with natural highlights of dark blue on the bottom. Curly hair with braid in back that is hold by a blue star. Dark blue eyes and always have a moon necklace on.

"Well they told me you make half of the goods at your mom's cafe." He said adjusting his glasses.

"There is no way as a common folk, like me would be in that school." I sighed as I handed it back to him.

"Well sorry dear, but this is your mail. Excuse as I give the mail to the others." He said getting in his mail car.

"Geez, I'm not should myself if this is real.." I muttered.

"Hey sis!" I shouted running up the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!" My older sister, Bell Star scolded me, she is a supermodel," Remember you fell off last time?"

New Character! Bell Star!

Blond with pink highlights on a part of a small side ponytail. She has light blue eyes with pink star earrings.

"Sorry, sorry! But I found this in the mail, I think they addressed it wrong, it must be you." I said handing it to her.

"What's this, St Mari?! Isn't that the cooking school?!" She gasped as she read it.

"Yeah, so it must be yours!" I smiled.

"You forgotten, I can't cook anyway..." She sighed," This is like you.."

"Ehh?! It can't be my!" I shouted," I have no talent in it!"

"You are too modest. You were recommended by Henri?" My sister smiled," Come on let's tell our parents."

"Henri? Oh that must be that tall blond guy!" I shouted.

"Yes, he is tall and blond, you should go!" Bell shouted happily," Let's go!"

"Ah!" As she took my hand in surprised.

Well we made it to the cafe, it took us a hour, she was famous and she was being crowded.

"Mother! Father!" Bell shouted with a smile.

"What is it?" My mother asked with a frowned.

New Character! Clare Star!

Purple hair with blue eyes, she has sapphire earrings. Short hair with a headband that is black.

"Sis got into St Mari! The school you when to before!" My sister exclaimed.

"Really?!" My mother smiled," Honey!"

"Eh? What is it?" My dad asked as he went out of the kitchen.

New Character Thomas Star

Blue haired with green hairs, has glasses. Very overprotective. And French!

"Our daughter got into St Mari!" My mother patted my head.

"Eh.. No we don't want her to go to that place!" My father muttered," I can't believed it.. I hope she doesn't get into the one with that clumsy girl and those three boys.."

I had no idea on what he was talking about... Right! He was a teacher there before!

"Can I please go?!" I pleaded, I have accepted I was going there.

"Of course!" My mother hugged me.

"No of course not!" My father shouted angrily," I won't let you go!"

"But I want too!" I shouted sadly.

"I don't want you to meet those four kids in Group A... like that brown haired girl that is clumsy, that green haired boy with a mole, that glasses boy, and that short, sadist blond boy..." My father muttered like, Group A? i think the team name is Team Ichigo.. (He insulted all of then! Clumsy, mole, glasses boy, and short...)

"But why?" I asked.

"why don't I let you go there and see for yourself.." My father looked at me.

"Yay! He said I can go!" I shouted happily.

"No way that is not what I meant.." My father faltered as she took a looked at my mother..

"Daughter go! Pack! It said you will be picked up tomorrow!" My mother smiled as she pulled on my father collar.

I hurried and pack up my stuff for my time in the school, we needed to because I'm living in a dorm.

"Sis won't you practice a bit?" My sister asked.

"Sure! What do you want me to make?" I asked her.

"Well I heard from mama that the school's new year is now starting tomorrow. The first food is.. mille crepe!" She remembered what mother said.

"Oh that simple!" i smiled, I wondered if it is magical? Can't be must be an regular old school!

"Also there is our cousin that goes there, but I couldn't remembered the name." Bell trying to remembered.

"Really? I wonder..." I tried to remembered, wait my dream.. no she probably not real if she is.. probably not my cousin!

"Ok let's practice!" Bell shouted waiting to tried it.

We practiced and we went to bed after lots of practices. I had a dream with the same girl.

"Who are you?" The pigtail with curls at the bottom asked me.

"I'm Crystal.." I said," Who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo... we did meet before.. long ago?" Ichigo asked looking at me," Where are you going when we wake?"

"I'm going to-" I started to say it but my voice won't speak and she started to disappeared. She managed to say these words.

"I'm at St Mari-" Her voice disappeared.

"No wait!" I shouted when I woke up.

I looked around, home.

"Just a dream.." I muttered.

I walked down the stairs, no way fell down the stairs.

"Sis are you ok?" Bell asked looking down.

"I-m fine!" I managed to said.

I got up and smiled to my family and got on the bus. I sat next to a brown haired girl with curls at the bottom arguing with a short boy that was a blond, and the other two with blue-blackish hair with glasses, and a boy with a beauty mark.. you made ask how did you know? My sister argues about it to me. Wait a moment.. four people, one girl, three boys, short, clumsy, mole, glasses... nah! It must not be them... maybe?

"Why you saying its fake?!" The brown curls girl shouted at the short boy.

"Yes, dreams don't happened.." He then realized what he said," No that is not what I meant.."

Well I won't see my friends a lot sooooo make new ones!

"Excuse me but can yo-" I started to say.

The brown haired girl then tried to grabbed something and accidentally pushed me.

"Ow.." I said.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I think my leg hurt a bit.." I looked at her, she looks so familiar.

"Owie owie go away..." She said.. like in my dream!

"What are you doing?" i asked as my leg felt better.

"Well I remembered in my dream and real life, a kid with blue hair said that to me..." She looked at me," Hi I'm Ichigo."

"My name is Crystal." I said, Ichigo...

"Still at that dream about that?!" The blond short one shouted at the girl.

"Yes! Anyway!" Ichigo shouted," This one looks like her!"

"No that can't be possible!" The blond shouted and pulled her arm up and they were face to face, they blushed and turned away.

I sat backed on my seat and looked at them.

"So Ichigo who are these boys then?" I asked looking at the boy.

"This sadist and short boy is Kashino,specializes in chocolate! This one is Hanabusa, specializes in making candy flowers and flower-based cakes! This is Andou, specializes in Japanese style sweets! These three are the Sweets Prince!" Ichigo pointed to each of them.

"What are you doing badmouthing me?" Kashino said angrily.

"If I looked at you, I would have guess you were a cold heart, sadist person anyway.." I muttered.

"What did you-" Kashino was hold back and mouth was covered to say anything mean.

"What are you saying to this lovely lady?" Hanabusa asked giving me a candy flower.

"Thanks?" I said uncertainly.

Hanabusa then turned white and pale after that answer and froze.

"That usually gets the girls heart.." Ichigo muttered.

"Really? I was never interests in boys, I'm more of a tomboy.." I sighed.

"Is that your normal state?" Kashino asked," Like the boyish version of Ichigo, I'm not sure about that.. Ichigo has a bad figure."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo shouted," My figure is the normal side of other girls!"

After a lot of things like that.. we finally got to the school, not exactly..

"Oh man, I forgotten how far it was!" Ichigo complained.

"You guys go here?!" I shouted.

"Yes! We are group A! And didn't say it? They are Sweets Prince!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh I though it was different school.. so that was what my father was warning me about, you four people..." I sighed, what did I got into?

"What did they said about me?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, you are clumsy, you are short, you have glasses, you have a mole." I said pointing at each of them.

They stood there in stock..

"Well anyway.. about Ichigo... They say it is close, it is just you are so lazy!" Kashino shouted.

"I'm so tired thinking about the far path to even complained." Ichigo sighed.

"Why don't we have a race?" I asked.

"Yeah, I already know what the places are, Me, Anrou, Hanabusa, you, and then Ichigo.." Kashino sighed.

"Are you implying that we are slow?!" Ichigo and I shouted angrily.

"Yeah.." The boys nodded.

"No! We will make it there before you!" i shouted.

"Calm down, Crystal.. don't challenge them.. they are good..." Ichigo looked down.

"No, I'm pretty good at running!" I shouted at them.

"Her personally changes a lot..." Hanabusa muttered.

We got really, as the boys sighed as like this was useless.. haha in your face when I beat you.

"Ready.. Set.. Go.." Ichigo said sighing as she start running.

After a few minutes I won.

"I told you!" I shouted happily.

"Now her personally is like that.." Anrou sighed.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted and walked through the gate.

My eye caught the statue of a beautiful woman.. I read it and looked at her.

"Oh that is the Sweets Queen! Their is a legend of Sweets Spirits that help you cook sweets better!" Ichigo said looking in a different direction.

"Well let me do this..." I took out my cake I wrapped in bag.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked pointing at the cake.

"She is a queen? I like to treat her nicely." I smiled.

"Well let's go to the class them." Ichigo asked.

I told them my class on the walk here on the bus.

"This is the new transfer student." The teacher announced.

"I'm Crystal Stars, nice to meet you." I said waiting for them to shout out.

"You are sister of Bell Star, the supermodel!" A girls quealed.

The whole entire class started to speak.

"Quiet down!" The teacher yelled," I will announced her group... Group A, also know as Team Ichigo."

"Eh.. she is in Group A and Team Ichigo too?!" A girl shouted," She so lucky?!"

I sat down in an empty seat next to Ichigo.

After learning and what not, I followed Ichigo to the cooking place.

"What are we making?" I asked someone on my team.

"Mille crepe!" Ichigo smiled.

"Try not to get our grades down, and hold us back." Kashino sighed as looked at me.

"I'm pretty dang good, at cooking." i looked at him angrily.

"Now there are two Ichigo..." Hanabusha sighed too, when Kashino and I fight.

"Well let's get started then." I looked at Kashino not willing to forgive him.

I tied my hair up, so it won't get in the way. I started to make it as the recipe say.

"Sensi! I'm done!" I shouted.

"Hmm... looks good... but how the taste?" She examine my crepe.

She cut a piece of it and put it in her mouth.

"This is good! What recipe is this?!" The teacher asked.

"Well, I just stick to the original recipe." I said to the teacher.

"Please decorate this, so I can take this to the shop!" The teacher smiled," Good job for first time."

"Sensi I finished!" A student from across shouted.

I decorate as beautiful with a nice light pink cream with a red candy heart.

"How did you make a candy heart on first time?" The teacher asked.

"Well I did some work at my mother's cafe." I told her.

"Well done. I will bring this to the cafe later today." She smiled and walked away.

After school, Ichigo told me to practice with her and the others.

"What did she said?" Ichigo asked, along with the Sweets Prince looking at me.

"Well she told me to decorate it and she will bring it to the cafe." I shrugged.

"The cafe!?" They shouted.

"Why it is so important?" I asked.

"Only high school sweets from students from high school can put food in their." Kashino explained.

"How did it make it?" Anrou asked.

"Here I cut a piece for you to eat." I said giving them the slice, they cut a piece out of it.

"The frosting matches the color of the food well!" Ichigo said dreamy.

"Here she goes again.." Kashino sighed.

I took a piece of it and thought of the flavor.

"The crepe and the frosting.. the crepe is very plain but it will make you surprised when you eat it when it has the cream in the middle.." I said closing my eyes.

"You too?!" Kashino stand back.

"Hey. We just talk about the food.. you are just like the cousin-" I said when she stopped me.

"In your dream? You do look like her.. I remembered.. name Crystal.." She looked at me..

"You must be. Ichigo... my cousin!" I shouted and hugged her.

"You remembered the promise... it came true on its own!" I shouted happily.

"The promise was we will get in cooking school, where grandma when St Mari..." She said remembering.

"So that is why they are so alike.." Anrou sighed, like he was going to find that out, we are relate and we couldn't find it out.

"Hey!" A little light appeared and hit me in the face.

"Ow!" I shouted as I landed on the floor with a flying girl with fruit color clothes and a light pink hair.

"I'm fruit, specialize in fruit sweets!" She shouted," You will be my partner!"

"Why me.. the cake!" I remembered, she is a sweets spirit!

"We have one too!" Ichigo shouted as her shirt pocket begin wiggling. A blond sweet spirits.

As well as Kashino, a brown haired girl, a girl from Anrou, orange haired, and Hanabusha, a boy with blue hair.

"Nice to finally nice you Fruit and Crystal! I'm Vanilla!" The blond one shouted.

"I'm Chocolat! Don't go flirting with Kashino!" The brown one laughed, like the evil stepmother in Cinderella's story and Kashino froze and turned white, literally, like the color white

"Like I was even interest in the first place!" I shouted at her.

"I'm Carmel!" The orange one smiled.

"I'm Cafe, nice to meet your acquaintance." The boy one said.

"Don't tried." I sighed as he said it.

"Well you tried." Hanabusha laughed nervously.

**Also I will pull Johnny in here because it would probably be funny, not the second season, pretend he was in the first... also Lemon, I just love Lemon and her name! **

"I see a lovely maiden has appeared!" a blond hair boy that was taller then Kashino.. of course.. he is pretty short.

He carried me and spin me around.

"Kashino.. you know to do with Johnny..." Ichigo sighed and looked down.

"Yep." He sighed and knocked Johnny's head.

He still didn't start.

"Y-ou didn't h-itted it h-ard eno-ugh!" I shouted and knocked his head.

Finally off that idiot...

"Ichigo!" He shouted and tried to lifted her up.

"Not happening!" Kashino and I shouted.

"You too are really alike when Crystal is angry.." Hanabusha laughed nervously.

"You must be Johnny.." I sighed as Kashino and I knocked on his head," Just to let you know.. because you might do that again, I'm not interested in boys."

"That is another thing about you that is alike with Kashino, he is not interested in girls.." Anrou laughed nervously too.

"Who might you be?" Mazie asked.

"She doesn't have a Sweets Spirit.." Johnny muttered.

"I do..." I said, still angry at him," Fruit..."

"Ichigo!" A yellow haired girl appeared.

What is this?! An anime? Or manga?

"Lemon!" Ichigo shouted," Meet Crystal and Fruit her Sweets Spirit!"

"Nice to meet you Lemon!" I smiled and wait...

"Nice to meet you again, Lemon!" Johnny shouted and carried her and spin her around.

"We have one thing in common, knocking Johnny on the head." I sighed," I let you do the honors."

"Thank you.." Kashino said quietly.

"He said something nice!" Ichigo shouted and looked at Kashino.

He then knocked on Johnny's head.

"Ok so I was going to tell you about my Spirit, Mint." Lemon siad and took her out.

"Nice to see all again!" Fruit shouted.

"You meet them before?" I asked talking about the Sweet Spirits.

"Yeah, I fail the test and had to wait... and they all passed..." Fruit looked down.

I laughed nervously... and a blue line on head...

"Well what a day! See ya! I feel like this is an anime or manga..." I muttered the last part to myself.

I walked to my dorm... eh.. St Mari? Well I will make it!

"Hello, you must be my dorm mate." a girl with pink curly hair.

"Yes, 'm Crystal, and you are?" I asked the girl.

"I'm Akari." She smiled.

"Well goodnight!" She got into bed and started to sleep.

"Goodnight then.." I muttered.

I made Fruit a small bed and let her sleep. So much happened... I think I will like I here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Crystal **(Always going to be Crystal unless special events)

I wake up and saw Fruit waking up too.

"Well, let's go to the school now, Fruit." I yawned.

We walked there and I was crowded. By fan boys and fan girls.

"Help!" I groaned as I tried to escape.

I then felt tug on my arm as he or she was trying to help.

"Ah!" I shouted as I was being pulled by the four people.. so it wasn't a dream," Thanks."

"No need!" Ichigo shouted as we saw the crowd still after me.

"Oh she is so lucky! She is being saved by the Sweets Princes!" The girls squealed something about that.

"Crystal you are so cute!" The boys shouted.

Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe how scared I was.

"Geez." Kashino sighed," You are so much trouble.."

"It is not my fault!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you weren't trying to go all out with your crepe.." Kashino said looking at me.

"I'm not even sure myself how i even got in this A group!" I shouted.

**P.S. I made Johnny become an A group in another class.**

After a long agreement. *cough* no we were fighting *cough* we finally got to our class.

"Finally.." I muttered and got into my seat.

After that we when back too cooking the sweets after all of our classes.

"Today we are making Macaron." The teacher announced.

I thought of the season we were in fall season. I make it with a brown, red, and yellow macarons as my work. I smelled the spices if they give me an autumn feeling. I decided to go with a hint of cinnamon in it, I made little leafs out of candy that was sour and put it in the batter after it froze pretty strong, I addded a little sugar for the batter, and I'm finished! I looked at it and took a sniff of it after I finished.

"Sensi I finished!" I shouted and raised my hand.

"Oh, let's see what we have today.." My teacher took one and put it in her mouth," This is delicious! I will also turned this one the cafe."

"Good idea to put the cinnamon right?" Fruit whispered in my ear.

"Yeah thanks!" i whispered to her back.

After that class, we finished school. I sighed, as I hided myself from the fans, I somehow gotten on my second day.

"Crystal!" A voice shouted.

I turned and saw Ichigo calling me.

"What is it?" I asked running toward her.

"It is terrible! I accepted a contest with Miya and I don't know how to make Tartelettes de Framboises au Mascarpone (Raspberry Tartlets)!" Ichigo shouted as she pulled me to the scene.

"Why did you accepted it then?" I asked her as we were at a cafe.

"Because of this!" Ichigo shouted and cried.

She opened the door and a girl hugging Kashino and Kashino was so pale and stuff...

"What is going on?" I asked, walking to the two other Sweets Prince.

"This is Miya, she also have a spirit too, and loves Kashino.." Hanabusha muttered and looking scared.

"If I win I will be on your team for the Mini Dress Up Cook!" The called Miya shouted," Of course be on your team, Kashino!"

"I have no idea why she likes him.." I said doing this face. -_-.

"Well you must be that famous, Crystal.." She looked at me," I also challenge you to a cook off!"

"Eh?!" I shouted, second day, been challenged to a cook off.

Glad I know how to make Raspberry Tartlets.

"Hey weren't you after me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh right, I will challenge you next time then.. Crysta." She smiled evilly.

"Why do you like sadist, short, cold, person like Kashino?" I asked.

"Why you little.." Kashino said and we started arguing.

After a few minutes we left.

"Why did you accepted it?!" Kashino yelled.

"Sorry.." Ichigo muttered.

"We can't be on her team again! We thought you would lose that time." Kashino sighed as he was looked at Ichigo with anger and Ichigo too.

"I can teach her." I said, they looked at me.

"Of course you are, we all are, since it is Ichigo." Anrou smiled.

"Yeah.. wait what!?" Ichigo looked at him.

"Sorry, well let's get to work, grab her arms and let's go." Hanabusha said grabbing one of Ichigo's arms.

"Not again.." Ichigo groaned.

I stayed behind with Kashino, sinced there are only two arms, we stay back to make sure she doesnn't tried to escape.

"Kashino.. why do you hate girls, anyway?" I asked him," I hate boys because they are so annoying, follow me everywhere, hurt girls, and stuff like that."

"Well, I hate them because.. they stalk me everywhere, even the kids moms!" He growled at the thought.

"What have you like about Ichigo then?" I asked him, remembering when Ichigo and him blushed when they were face to face.

"What do you mean?!" He whispered angrily.

"Look, I know when someone is in love, by patterns, when you were face to face with her, only the girl would blush in that problem." I said pointing it out.

"Look no way I like her, Anrou and Hanabusha sort of do though." He sighed as he looked at me.

"Fine. I will find one way.." I muttered lowly as possible.

We got to the practice area for food and I got out the ingredients for her.

"Now first off to do is know your judges, judge is the principal, who likes sour.. glad I got the different colors raspberry.. well preheat oven to 175 degrees C. Grease 6 4-inch tart pans with butter, then dust with flour." I said reading of the book.

"Next is in a bowl, stir 2/3 cup confectioners' sugar and ground almonds together until well combined. Mix in the flour, then stir in the unsalted butter and egg. Mix a few times until the dough is smooth and pliable, then form into a ball and place into the freezer for about 15 minutes. Kashino said taking the book from me.

"Ahem...Divide the dough into 6 pieces, then roll each piece out to a circle about 5 inches in diameter. Pat the dough into the prepared tart pans; place parchment paper on top of the dough. Place several tablespoons of dried beans or pie weights into the bottom of each shell." I took the book back and pull it on the table so we all can read it.

**This is the real recipe of it, I looked it up!**

"Divide the dough into 6 pieces, then roll each piece out to a circle about 5 inches in diameter. Pat the dough into the prepared tart pans; place parchment paper on top of the dough. Place several tablespoons of dried beans or pie weights into the bottom of each shell." Kashino mimicked at me intensely.

Yep for the dress up cook thing, I bet I will get the stupidest one.

"Bake the tart shells in the preheated oven until golden brown, about 20 minutes. Set the shells aside in their pans to cool on a rack. Remove and discard paper; save beans or pie weights for other baking use." Hanabusha said pushing Kashino and me apart.

"Last step,in a bowl, whisk together the mascarpone cheese, yogurt, 4 1/2 tablespoons of confectioners' sugar, and scraped vanilla beans until the mixture is thick and smooth. Spoon about 2 tablespoons of mascarpone filling into each cooled tart shell; arrange raspberries on top of the filling in an attractive low mound. Sprinkle each tart with pistachios. Refrigerate at least 15 minutes before serving." Anrou said holding Kashino back from trying to kill me.

I looked at Ichigo progress.. wait she hasn't even started?!

"Say that again?" she said sheepishly.

We are groaned, and say it again, and done!

"Let's eat!" Ichigo shouted.

"Let me give this to the Queen!" Vanilla shouted and a photo of it flew to the sky.

We them try it...

"Ah!" I said burning my hands.

"Didn't it said to refrigerate it?" Kashino looked Ichigo as he also burn his hand.

"Oh right sorry.." Ichigo grumbled.

We then now put it in it and ate it.

"The sourness of the raspberry, go well with the plain tart." I said tasting it.

"Here we go again.." Kashino muttered.

"The mint makes us feel we are in a real raspberry field of the smell of it.. the cream on the bottom makes the raspberry fluffy.." Ichigo dreams of her probably running in a raspberry field.

"You guys are alike in many ways." Anrou said.

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Hmm.. the test for the dress up cook off is coming soon, so let's practice." Kashino pointed out.

"I heard Miya said it before, what is it about exactly?" I asked about it, since I sort of know.

"Well, it isn't a main event. The prize is able to move to the next level." Kashino explained," But since we are not exactly second years, since we started around the middle of year. Ichigo came in later on."

"Hmm... well we have to worry about Miya, at this point, she uses the most costly ingredients in the world, but the best is-" I said wondering if Ichigo will know.

"Grandma's strawberry!" Ichigo finished my sentences.

"Correct!" I shouted happily.

"You guys still fussing over the tart?" Kashino sighed.

"You would, if you ever tasted it." I scolded at him.

After that we went to sleep and my dorm mate already did. I was worried about Ichigo, she gets nervous and is very forgetful.. she will win, after all we tasted it. Hopefully we don't team up with Miya, telling if Kashino is afraid of that girl, I too think she must be crazy.

"Crystal.." My dorm mate muttered.

"Yes?" I woke up.

"The contest is starting early, let's go." Akari said happily.

"Ok let's go then!" I shouted, I'm praying please win!

"Don't worry! Also nobody except people with Sweet Spirits can see me." Vanilla shouted.

"Thanks, let's see now." I whispered to her as I was following my dorm mate.

"You are so lucky! You are with the Sweets Princes! Ichigo and you are cousins. Ichigo is rarely call the the Sweets Princess, but some people do call her that, you are mostly called the Sweets Princess." Akari explained to me," People rumored that you food got in the cafe, I know it is true, since I saw it with my eyes."

"Really? I'm call the Sweets Princess?" I said happily," Well if Ichigo is sort of a Princess, she could not lose her reputation then!"

We then got there, since I was on her team I had to go to the other side. I got there, not hurt by fans, good! I stood there with the Sweets Princes and look at Ichigo.

"Aren't you a bit worried?" Kashino asked looking at me.

"Nope! Fruit told me that I can't worry for her, after all the practice. My dorm mate, Akari, said she is sometimes called the Sweets Princess because of her sweets and you guys protecting her. If she is called that she can't lose it that fast." I smiled and waved to Ichigo," Besides the more expensive it is doesn't mean it is good."

"Good point, they sometimes do that to trick people." Anrou pointed out.

"Let us prayed though for her to win." Hanabusha smiled at me.

"Let's the cooking start.. NOW!" The principal shouted for the to start.

Ichigo quickly grabbed the most darkest raspberry, sour, won't it be too sour?

"No it won't... Ichigo always have a plan behind it, don't worry." Kashino explained.

I took a look at Miya, looking happy, she was almost done and was about to put it in the oven, I can smell it all the way here. Too sweet.. Kashino mentioned she lost against her before, when the principal was the judge... did she forgot about that he likes things sour?

"She forgotten... didn't she?" I whispered to anyone.

"Yep.." Hanabusha muttered to me.

After a while of cooking, Ichigo took out her tart base, and it was darker... did it burn?

"She burn it?" Kashino muttered, he was thinking the same.

Miya looked and snickered at her burned tart.

"No way she didn't burn it.." I muttered, I just muttered it without thinking, though I think it is burn, inside I think it is not.

"What do you mean?" Anrou asked.

"I don't know.. I just said it out loud for some reason." I sighed, why did I say that?

The time was up and Ichigo and Miya presented their tarts. The principal then tasted both of then...

"I will give you a score of 1 to 100." He announced.

Miya smirked and looked at Kahino and gave a kiss in her hand and blow it.

"..." we all stoodo there silence it shock as Kashino passed out quietly and we picked him up.

"Sorry he was just afraid of the score." Anrou laughed nervously.

We got him to stay up, still limping...

"Miya 98." He announced.

Miya nodded and smiled, she thought that she would won with that score. Ichigo.. don't lose here! I prayed hard but and so did Anrou and Hanabusha, excepted Kashino who stood stiff.

"Ichigo..." The principal paused for a moment,"..100."

We cheered, and Kashino managed to clapped a little.

"Good job!" I shouted happily.

"Hf! Why did you chose her?" Miya asked.

"She remember I like sour." The principal said,: You did not however, the dark tart base was sour because she put raspberry which made it sour."

"Ah! I will catch your heart next time!" Miya looked at Kashino and hugged him.

"I'm not helping you any more..." I muttered and walked away.

**One month later**

"What's this?" I asked looking at the notice on the board.

"A holiday tomorrow..." Ichigo said out loud.

"Where you going?" Kashino asked me.

"Home." I sighed.

"..." They looked at me.

"You guys are scaring me now..." I muttered.

"No practice today." Ichigo waved me bye.

I walked to my dorm and saw Akari.

"Where are you going?" i asked Akari," I'm going to my house."

"I'm practicing here, with my team." Akari explained to me.

"Well good night!" I said to Akari and got in bed," Practice makes perfect."

I woke up with Akari out already, and woke up Fruit.

"Fruit, wake up..." i muttered.

"Going?" She asked and yawned.

"OK let's go!" I shouted and rushed out.

"Where are the rest?" Fruit asked.

"They must left earlier then me.." I told her.

My phone ring and I picked it up.

"Mom?" I asked.

"What do you mean she was to quit?" I shouted though the phone," I'm coming!"

I rushed to the bus.

**In the bush**

"I'm pretty sure these clothes would make us more suspicious." The blond one complained.

"No they won't! Let's go she is leaving.." The brown haired one gestured then to hurried.

"Why are we doing this again?" The green one muttered.

**Crystal**

"I think those people are following us..." Fruit said quietly.

"The brown long haired one fighting with the short blond one?" I wondered," They looked familiar too.."

"Well the bus stop at your house!" Fruit pointed.

We got off the bus and I turned to see if those four were following me.. they weren't following me.. ok then.. I grab my key and open the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted in the house.

"Crystal!" My father hugged me.

"Where is my sister?" I asked my father.

"Upstairs, in her room." My father replied.

I knocked on the door, but sh wouldn't answer...

"Mom, I'm going to make a sweet." I shouted down to her.

"Ok then..." My mother looked at my sister.

I made a milli crepe for my sister because she loves sweets too. I pull stars and bells on it too.

"I finished, mom and dad." I announced.

"You made this?" My father asked.

"Yes, have a piece." I gave then a slice," I'm bringing this upstairs to Bell."

"This is good.." My mother and father said.

I knocked on the door.

**Bell**

Why did I tripped! I got fired for that interview! I cried. Wait what is that smell? Who is knocking?

**Crystal**

My sister walked out and looked angry at me.

"Why, you lured me out with food!" My sister said in anger.

"Calm down.. have some crepe, I made it for you." I gave it to her," Let's talk outside."

We walked outside and sat at the back.

**Behind the rose maze.**

"There she is!" Th brown haired one whispered.

"Be quiet, Ichigo.." The blond one muttered.

"Isn't that her sister?" The green one asked.

**Crystal**

"Why do you want to quit?" I asked my sister.

"I got scolded and.. I lost the most important job ever!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry... there are times, I too want to quit my school.." I told her.

"You have?" My sister looked at me.

"Yes, but my.. new friends, made me happy and I wanted to stay." I smiled at the though.

"Who are your friends?" Bell asked looking at me.

"Well, remember IChigo? She is our cousin, she got in." I remember her smiling," She is very clumsy, but very good at cooking and smiles a lot."

"So it was Ichigo..." Bell muttered.

"There are these three boys, I guess they are sort of cute, and are called the Sweets Princes. They are good with sweets and are cute." I said," There is Hanabusha, he is a playboy, he is very good with flower-based cakes, and good at candy flower art. The next one is Anrou, he is very smart and good at Japanese sweets, and lastly.. Kashino... he is very mean and cold-hearted! He is so such a sadist! He is good at chocolate sweets. He is so annoying and such, I think of him more of a devil, a month or girl challenge Ichigo to switch and be on our team, but we won. Ichigo and I are also called Sweets Princess."

"Really? Our cousin is that amazing? I envy you, you have great friends, except that Kashino you mention. Glad you are the Princess of Sweets!" She looked at me.

**Fruit**

I looked at the maze seeing I feel as I was being watched. I looked over and saw Ichigo and the rest. They signal me not to tell and Kashino looked like she wants to kill Crystal for saying the rest.

**Crystal**

"Well they are very useful and help me at some points." I sighed happily.

"Your friends sound like they are really kind people." Bell smiled at me.

"There was a time when I was jealous of you." I sighed, I was so immature back then.

"Really?" Bell looked at me.

"I though our parents love you more then me. But it is just you just need more help then I do. You are a supermodel after all." I smiled at her.

"Hey! Why did you call me that!" Kashino yelled at me from the maze and ran out.

"Ah!" I backed up.

"Oh you must be Kashino, Ichigo, Hanabusha, and Anrou." My sister smiled.

"These guys are not cute! They are hotties!" My sister looked at them.

"Pffff..." I looked at Kashino with a glare.

"Well, we got a suprise for you." Hanabusha looked at Bell.

"Come back to the house then!" I shouted happily.

We got back and my father froze... oh those were the guys then...

"Let me help!" I whined.

"No you will ruined it." Kashino looked at me evilly.

"Oh I will get you back..." I muttered.

"Nice to meet you again, Ichigo!" My mother hugged her," So which on of you like who?"

"Mom, you know I don't like boys.." I blushed.

"How about Hanabusha? He is so kind and so romantic! I'm sure he will treat you like a real princess! How about that Anrou? He is so smart and kind of sweet too! And about that Kashino? I bet you like his cool attitude. But his cruel attitude might be trouble for you..." My mom explined all the pros and cons.

Ichigo and I just stood their red and shaking our heads.

"No-o it is no-t lik-e that! I feel they a-re more-" I said.

"Of br-oth-ers instead." Ichigo laugh nervously.

"This again?" Kashino sighed.

They finished afterwards and Bell smiled big.

"Thanks! Sweets Princes!" Bell shouted happily.

We all took a slice of cake and thoguh of the flavors of it. But we didn't say it out loud... my sister was on the cake on the catwalk.

"So good!" I smiled.

"Well, we have to go back now then." Anrou said.

"Is it to sign up with the mini dress up cook right?" I asked.

They nodded and I waved bye to my family.

"What a day!" I yawned.

"Yep!" Ichigo smiled.

We got back and saw the sign up sheet and looked at it... we are first to sign up! Ichigo signed it and we walked back going to practice a bit.

"Wow so much really happened!" I looked at the people in it making tasty sweets.

"Let's start practicing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes!" We all shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crystal**

I woke up and Akari was always gone in the morning. I woke up Fruit and walked to school. I sighed and looked at the sign up thing for the competition, not a lot of middle students since we are going against high school students too.

"Hey, is the competition starting tomorrow?" I asked the four people.

"Yeah, not a lot because you know, high school is smarter then middle school." Ichigo pointed out.

"Well, is the theme announced yet?" I asked, wondering about it.

"No, after our all of our classes." Kashino explained.

"Hmm.. what do you hope it to be?" I asked those four.

"I don't know.." Ichigo sighed and think about it.

We when though the whole class we go to the board after school to see the theme.

"The theme is 'medieval'?" Ichigo read off the board.

"Like princesses, princes, and dragons?" I asked about the topic.

"Yep.. the olden time in England, or something like that." Anrou explained to us.

"Also we are against Team Miya.." Anrou sighed.

Kashino just stood there...

"So who is making the costumes?" I asked, since it said, this was the dress up cook thing. So what are we going to wear?

"I will do it." Kashino volunteered, like nothing happened about it.

"You were the least excepted person." I sighed.

"Well, I will started on the idea today, and the contest is in five days." Kashino walked away.. I thought I saw an evil grin.

"Well.. that was unexpected..." Hanabusha muttered.

"He can make stuff other then food?" Ichigo asked confused.

We explained to her, since she is a little slow.

"So what should we do for the cake?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Hmm.. how about this?" Ichigo drawn a beautiful castle with with a princess in the tower, the prince trying to save her, and a dragon around the tower.

"So cute!" i smiled at it.

"Good.. it will make the people." Hanabusha said pointing at the people.

"I will make the dragon." Anrou pointed at it.

"I think I will make the tower. I'm good at details." I said pointing at it.

"I will make the cake then!" Ichigo shouted.

"What is Kashino going to do?" I asked the others.

"Well, he is making the costumes, and he will help us with some things that are chocolate minor things." Anrou explained to us.

We started to practiced a bit for each of us. We all practiced hard.. wonder how Kashino doing. We then finished practicing and we left the building. The rest were already there, I walked behind then and got slow. I looked up and saw a piece of paper falling down.

"Fruit.. can you grab that to me?" I asked Fruit.

She nooded and flew up and grabbed the tip of it. She brought it down and we both looked at it.

"What is this?" I took a closer look.. Kashino it said... is this his handwriting?! Looks like chicken scratch!

"What the heck is this?! His handwriting?!" Fruit scolded as we walked back to our dorm while looking at the chicken scratch.

"What's on the back?" Fruit tried to flip it over.

"Let me do it." I muttered and flipped it over.

What's this? He is good at drawing.. but who is this? i took a closer look and saw it was Ichigo.. so he does have a crush on her..

"Oh.. I got proof now.." imuttered.

"Good job!" Fruit shouted.

I folded it up and tuck it in my pocket for later.. I opened my door.. friend sleeping.. I tucked Fruit in and got in my bed. four more days now.. I thought..

The days when by fast as we worked on our food, but the day before the cook off, we meet Miya.

"So I lost that time, big deal! I didn't show my real strength!" Miya laughed.

"We will not hold back either." I growled at her.

"Well whatever!" She crackled loudly.

"We will win.." I muttered, why? She is very rude!

The day finally came... the day of the competition. Kashino handed our costumes, it was covered so we couldn't see it. I sighed and walked to the dressing room. I opened it... what the heck?! HE made me this?!

"Oh very funny!" I yelled in the dressing room.

I walked out and saw Ichigo in a beautiful short pink dress with a crown chef hat, the boys had a prince look.. well I'm the jester court with a short dress too.

"Seriously, Kashino!?" I yelled at him.

"But good thing is you are very funny.." Hanabusha laughed nervously.

"Well we have no time to change it. So let's go!" Kashino shouted, I was still angry..

We rushed out and saw the big crowd... my dorm mate waving from above as I walked out, I flashed a smile to hide my dangerous anger.

"Now you are need to present a performance!" One of the judge shouted.

"A performance?" Ichigo muttered confused.

"It was on the info, we didn't look carefully enough.." Kashino muttered.

"But I think Miya's team did.." Hanabusha pointed.

The two people on the team were knights, so they put up a great fight with the swords.

"Now Team Ichigo turn!" The judge shouted and pointed at us.

"We didn't come up with a performance..." Ichigo whispered.

"Don't worried I got this.." I whispered to them.

I walked up and smiled.

"I'm Crystal Stars, the jester of the Sweets Princess and Princes, I will bestow you jokes!" I bowed to them.

"Proceed then.." The judge sat down.

"So anyway, jokes about the princess and princes? Of course I have some! So let's start at the begin.. my father was afraid of me going to this school, why? Because of four people? He said Ichigo was clumsy, Anrou has glasses, Hanabusha has a mole, sorry, I know it is a beauty mark.. and lastly the short Kashino!" I shouted and the crowd burst in laughter," Well any way.. so my mom? Yep, for the holiday I went home, and guess what? They were following me. They were cooking something for my older sister, so then my mom begin rambling on which I like or Ichigo! It was embarrassing! Here are comments from her! Hanabusha is so kind and will surely treat you like a real princess! I bet you like him? Ichigo and I was like shaking our heads. How about Anrou? He is so smart and kind.. you like him? We were still nodding. And last the Kashino! So she said, you like him of his cool attitude? But he is such trouble.. I pretty sure you won't be with him.. we were shaking our heads like crazy! And last something for Kashino! You know Kashino's handwriting is terrible!"

I hold of the piece of paper I found days ago. Kashino was right next to me and was jumping to get it.

"I'm not done yet!" I smiled," But he can draw pretty well! He draw a girl pretty well, should I let them see?"

"No!" Kashino shouted and got the paper.

"I'm surprised you gotten it.." I muttered.

"Off with her head!" Kashino shouted.

"Ok so telling jokes like that was really a bad idea.." I muttered, as the crowd laughed so loud.

The judges gestured them to stop and we started on our cake.

"Those were good jokes!" Ichigo smiled at me," How did you come up with them so fast?"

"Well being on this team is funny enough..." I smiled as I worked on the tower.

"Will you tell her about the drawing?" Kashino asked with red on his face.

"Nah! I like to see how it goes!" I whispered happily to him.

"Fine.." He scolded at me and walked to help someone on the team.

I'm nervous! This is the first time I'm in a competition now! I wondered if my family is watching? I started on the details on the tower, and made it looked cool. I looked at the other team? Almost finished?

"How are you doing?" I shouted to the others.

"Still working on the dragon!" Anrou shouted.

"On to the prince!" Hanabusha hold it up.

**I just noticed this... you might be thinking.. won't it be unfair because Miya's team has four? I made this so each team has five!**

"Cake in the oven!" Ichigo smiled.

I finished and gave it to Anrou to measured it so it can swirl and Hanabusha put the princess on it and mold it a little to fit. Kashino still gave me a evil stared.

"Is the cake done yet?" I asked looking at the cake in the oven.

"I added a little something in it." Ichigo giggled.

"Hmm.." I looked at her.

I sighed as I walked to help with some other royal people on my team.

We then finally finished with Miya's team with a beautiful scene of a prince, that looks like Kazuno, and a princess that looks like Miya, the prince was fighting the dragon... that looked like freaking Ichigo.

"Kazuno are you ok?" I poked at him as he froze as Miya gave him a blow kiss.

I guessing he is not.

Since I was listening what Miya said or what my team say, the word I heard was Crysta. Snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Your jokes were funny, do you have anymore?" A browned hair lady asked.

"Actually, I just remember one. I heard as I was walking back from the school, they were talking me about their friends. I don't remember the name though, but I remember what they say. 'Bye Rose Prince, bye Glasses Prince, bye lil' Prince' is what they saw, they were all shocked about that. Rose Prince, I don't really see how is that offense, but Glasses Prince means like four-eyed prince? Lil' Prince was probably it though..." I said and muttered the word probably.

The crowd laughed and smiled happily.

"Well, Team Ichigo is the funniest team, I heard of!" The principal chuckled.

We passed it out and waited for the results.

"Do you think we are fine?" I asked anyone.

Kazuno was out cold, thank you Miya *sighs*, but still standing up, and wouldn't answer my question, the others were to nervous to answer to, I'm guessing no.

"Kazuno..." I poked him, poked him again.

"He won't wake up, will he?" Ichigo asked looking at me.

"He will snapped out of it soon." Hanabusha sighed.

"What with you? I mean I know you hate her and stuff, but at least pretend she si not there, that's wha I do.." I sighed at the rarely quiet Kazuno, who complains about everything wrong with me.

"Did you noticed that dragon?" Ichigo asked me.

I sighed and nodded my head, typical of Ichigo...

Anyway he numbers rolled and guess what? We were tied... great..

"Oh dear, tie.." The principal muttered loudly, since he was with the microphone.

Then the numbers change, entertain is change by two points more points.

"Good job..." Ichigo muttered.

"Sorry! I put my number wrong!" The red haired woman laughed.

We won... Yes!

Then I got squeezed to death..

"Ichigo you are hugging me too tight..." I choked for air.

"I'm too happy!" Ichigo laughed.

"Pff... Kazuno! I will get your heart someday!" She gave Kazuno a blow kiss.

Kazuno froze again.. What the heck is wrong, just get over it... Then again, I haven't got over... You know forget it...

"Kazuno, I think I need a bucket of cold water..." I muttered dragging him.

After, some friendly conversations, we walked to the entrance of the school, I heard there are going to be two new students! I wonder who they are?


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I spelled it word but halfway spelled it right.**

**Crystal**

I sighed as I looked at my family photo, my mom, my dad, my sister, oh who is knocking on the door?

I sat up on my bed and look at my dorm mate who was spacing out. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ah!" I screamed.

That shook Akari and saw Ichigo.

"You must be the famous Ichigo!" Akari squealed.

"Yep, is it fine that I borrow her?" Ichigo asked Akari.

"Sure." She smiled and waved me bye.

Guess my life took a big turn there.

"What is it?" I asked as we walk down the halls.

"One of the new students are coming a day early!" Ichigo smiled at me.

"Ok, then lets go!" I said happily.

We rushed outside and saw people gathering at the entrance. On the way there, Ichigo bump into someone, because she was running, and guess what it was him. Ichigo did say sorry, but Kazuno was still angry.

"Short." I muttered.

"Stupid..." He muttered back at me.

I literally saw lightning in our eyes as Ichigo and the others back away. Other people pay no attention and look at the car that pull up. A light blue boy step outside and.. oh no. I slowly back away and was going to make a run for it.

"Why are you leaving?" Kazuno asked holding on the back of my collar.

"Heh.." I laughed nervously.

"Do you hate him or something?" Hanabusha asked me.

"Crystal?" The boy asked looking at me.

Oh no, I have been spotted.

"See ya guys!" I say to the Sweets Princes and Ichigo.

Such a perfect chance to run out of there, why was he here?

"Wait up!" Ichigo shouted behind me.

"No! Remember I beat you at the racing to the school?" I asked turning around.

After that Kazuno stopped and so did Ichigo.

"You know! We are going to ask him!" Kazuno shouted and storm off.

I forgotten about Hanabusha and Andou when I stopped, when I did they grab both of my hands and dragged me back.

"I don't want to!" I shouted unhappily.

"Why?" Andou asked.

"..." I didn't speak for the entire ride back.

When we got there, Kashino was yelling at him.

"Well, this seems like bad timing so can I-" I said probably my chance.

"NO!" They both yelled at me.

I really don't want to see that guy again.

"Ah Crystal!" He shouted and hugged me.

"Get off!" I shouted pushing him back.

"Do you know him?" Ichigo asked and her cheeks were red.

"Before I answer that, why were Kashino yelling at him?" I asked angrily.

"Oh that guy just suddenly kissed her on the cheek, as soon as we walked up to him! It's make no sense!" Kashino shouted angrily.

I looked at him angrily...

"Do you have a reason?" I asked him, trying not to choke him to death.

"She was just too cute." He answered back.

"Shut up." I said as I was going to tackle him but they hold me back.

"You seem upset about this..." Ichigo muttered.

"Upset? UPSET?! I'm not upset! I'm angry!" I screamed.

"That may be others fault.." Fruit muttered and finally speak up," So she was thinking about her old friends, and how they call her cute, and then suddenly she went on a rampage and said world domination!"

"So when she is called that, she goes on a rampage?" Kazuno asked as Fruit nodded.

"But nobody called her it yet." Ichigo let go of Crystal's hand, frightening.

"People in the crowd did." Fruit muttered unhappily.

"So who is this guy?" Andou asked.

"My adopted brother..." I muttered, wait free hand?

"No." Hanabusha grabbed it.

"Come on! I was so close." I struggled.

"Shut up." Kazuno said to me.

"Pff..." I growled lowly.

"So is she taken?" My brother asked taking Ichigo's hand.

"Playboy.." I muttered," His name of my stupid younger brother is Ben.."

**Ben Star**

**Adopted and has light blue hair and dark blue eyes. Playboy...**

"Shut up..." Kazuno took Ichigo's hand back.

"Playboys are everywhere!" I groaned.

"Ichigo!" Lemon shouted running towards us.

"Lemon stay way from him!" I shouted," He is evil!"

"Well, I will tell you later..." She backed away.

"Ha ha very funny." Ben looked at me.

"How did you find me? You were in America." I folded my arms.

"I overheard Henri said that you were here." He smiled at me.

"I understand why Crystal doesn't mention her brother..." Kazuno whispered.

"Don't touch any of my friends." I stare at him harshly,"Oh and don't touch Kazuno either, he is not my friend so anyway he is a teammate and I don't want him to die like that. I was actually hoping I was the one who did."

"Cold." Kashino muttered staring at me as I gave him the stink eye.

"Why?" Ben asked me.

"Because he is a friend of a relative of my or ours!" I pointed at Ichigo.

Ben walked away and stick out his tongue at me.

"Sibling rivalry?" Ichigo asked me.

I nodded ever since he bothered me so much that's the real reason I hate boys.

"Well lets go back, as far away from him!" I say pointing.

"Me too.." Kashino muttered.

"Wow, that is like the first time we properly agreed without fighting afterwards!" I smiled and hit his back.

"It was..." Kashino and murderously looking at me.

**Miya**

"Did you see that cute guy?" I asked my _ (I couldn't find the name of the two guys with her)

"Yeah, why?" One of my servers asked.

"Well, if I get him to stay her, it will caused Crystal and Ichigo to leave and I will have Kashino to myself! But what if..."

I though of Kashino confess to either of the two as they leave... I will make sure that will not happened. Or like this...

THOUGHTS

"Thank you for getting Ichigo and Crystal away from me." Kashino blushed.

"I know they were bothering you." I smiled.

"Why..." Kashino came closer to my face.

ENDS

"That will happen..." One of my servers say.

"We have to get him on our team!" I laughed," One of you are kicked out."

"Sure, this was too much pressure!" The blacked hair one left.

How did I do it? Well I bribe the judges and made them announce who lose will compete against each other in the losers group.

"Well, let's go them." My other server said.

I ran to him and he stared back at me.

**Crystal (Notes: The Sweets Princes are not interest in Crystal since she said she hates boys. But anyway they tried to make her happy to please Ichigo. Note in the beginning of the story she was interrupted by Ichigo knocking in the door. She paused about her family.)**

"What's his deal?" I grumbled angrily," I mean he is so annoying, like Kashino, but he brothers Ichigo the most!"

"Who are you-" Kashino said angrily.

Ichigo quickly covered his mouth and smiled.

"We don't need fighting at this time..." Ichigo nodded and slowly uncovered Kazuno's mouth.

"Yes, we need vengeance for Ichigo!" I shouted.

"Is she still in her 'World Dominance form?'" Hanabusha asked Fruit.

"Nah, I think that is normal." Fruit sighed," Sometimes I need to take care of her..."

"Well any who! We are having a week off next week, so where do you want to go?" I asked the rest.

"I like to go to Greece!" Ichigo shouted.

Kahi no looked at her and I did too.

"I don't think that is possible..." I muttered unhappily.

"Then into the towns with sweets!" Ichigo shouted.

"That sounds fun!" I smiled as the Sweets Princes stared at me.

"You don't want that." Kashino sighed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You know for all the insults today, I won't tell you." He smirked at me.

"Short person is being mean!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Kashino shouted at me.

Well it's tommorrow and I got lost. How? Well the rest was going to a train but the doors closed on my. They banged on the windows as I growled in frustrating.

"Oh man!" I shouted angrily.

"Hey you look lost, may I-" A random playboy said.

I turned around slowly and showed a scary face.

He backed up and ran.

"Aww! Crystal, you could have got his heart!" Fruit frowned," You know you have the looks but not the right words!"

Fruit worked a colorful dress with a hat with a blue bow on it.

"I'm not really wanting to please anyone." I rolled my eyes," Anyway they are gone! How am I supposed to find then?"

"I don't know." Fruit shrugged," Let's take a walk around town we are in!"

I wanted around, being chased by random boys as I run for my life.

"Oh come on!" I shouted angrily.

"Maybe we should disguise ourself?" Fruit asked.

I felt a tugged on my arm and was pulled in between the buildings.

I was hugged by a green haired girl, her hair was long and straight and very smooth.

"Crystal!" Kashino shouted from the corner.

"Kashino?" I wondered if it's him and the gang found me.

Kashino probably saw me being hugged by a girl and tapped on me.

"Who is that?" Kashino asked me.

The girl finally let me go and let me look at her. But first..

"I spotted Kashino!" I shouted happily.

"I spotted Chocolat!" Fruit shouted too.

"Of course you did idiot!" Kashino shouted angrily.

"Where are the others?" I asked turning back to the girl.

"Ichigo got lost too." Kashino sighed.

"You don't remember who I am?" The girl looked at me.

"Aren't you..." I started to say," Nope."

"Typical of an idiot of you are." Kashino sighed at me.

"It's not like you know her either!" I whined.

"I'm Emerald, your younger sister." She winked at me.

"Ohh... Why aren't you in France?" I asked," You were at the France branch of St. Mari."

"Well, I'm going to St. Mari, better branch Japan!" She bragged to me.

"Kashino lets find the rest now." I walked out and remember," Would any of you have a jacket?"

"I do!" Said an inanimate voice.

"A Sweet Spirit?" I asked looking.

"How did you know?" Emerald asked.

"I have one too!" I shouted and pointed at Chocolat and Fruit.

"I'm Kashino's Sweet Spirit, or like Crystal called him, short!" Chocolat shouted.

Kashino stared at me angry. I turned Chocolat to said that.

"I'm Fruit, Crystals!" Fruit smiled happily.

"Well this is Deco, good at decorating." She showed a pink haired girl with sparkles in her hair," Doesn't that mean you are in St. Mari Japan school?"

"Yeah, so see ya!" I ran out without a jacket," Kashino you need to run fast too!"

"Well I would, if you didn't cause so much noise!" Kashino shouted at me.

"Let's go to find Ichigo!" I shouted over the wind.

"Where could she.. Oh..." Kashino said realizing.

We went to my uncle's shop. Where they were.

"Hello!" Ichigo shouted happily.

"You are ok." Andou smiled.

"Anyway! Let's buy something's!" Ichigo shouted and ran out.

"Wait!" I shouted after her.

"Here we go again..." All of the Princes sighed and ran after us.

We brought a few stuff and run away town. We finally got tired and when back to the school. I then got a text from Akari.

"Look! There is a lottery!" I shouted excitedly.

"Whats the item?" Kashino asked me.

"Five tickets too... An island!" I shouted.

The rest groaned, did they went there before?

"I'm going to get a ticket!" i shouted and ran.

I got a ticket and waited for the result for the island.

"You don't have to do this." Kashino groaned.

"But won't it be fun?" I asked them.

They looked at me uncertainly.

"Let her find out..." Kashino muttered and waited for the winning number.

"Come on 68, come on." I muttered excitedly.

The screen turned on and buzzed and was a little blurry... 68!?

"I got that number!" I shouted happily.

"Tickets? Yeah!" Ichigo smiled happily.

"She didn't remember what happened since she was asleep the whole time..." Kashino scolded angrily.

"Let's go get them!" I shouted and dragged them to get the tickets. After that we should get permission!


End file.
